


Truths

by FlipCarson



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: Conversations during Operation Overdrive. (And beyond)Updated 7/18. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to whoever came up with the idea that Adam is Bridge's father. I wish I was that creative. 
> 
> Losely based on canon. 
> 
> During one of the early episodes, it was established that Adam has low self esteem. Goldar uses this to try and break him. I just ramped it up a bit. 
> 
> Power Rangers In Space finds Alpha warning Adam that using a broken morpher will destroy him. He does so anyway. 
> 
> Aiesha in Africa kind of lines up with the transatlantic flight thing. Even though I mainly ship just Adam/Rocky. It works out though. They are all adorable beans. 
> 
>    
> I suck. And don't have a beta reader. Sorry.

Adam's normally unreadable face suddenly became very readable when he opened his bedroom door. Fear was plastered all over his features when he recognised his visitor.

Bridge tried not to wince at the waves of impending doom and dread rolling off of the older man. 

"Hi." He tried cheerily. "Can I talk to you?" 

Adam sighed and opened the door further. He sat on the bed and gestured for Bridge to take the chair. 

"So. Um. You called me Bridgeford." 

"Yeah." Adam said cautiously, posture defensive. "Mister Carson is a little formal for teammates, don't you think?"

"I've never told anyone my full name." 

Adam quickly schooled his shocked expression, thinking fast. "I might have heard it from the Sentinel Knight? He seems to know all." 

"Maybe." Bridge agreed skeptically. "But that doesn't explain why we have the same aura."

"Could it be because we both identify as green rangers?" Adam asked hopefully. 

"It's not just about the color. The vibes, the wavelengths, its all an exact match." 

Adam opened his mouth for another excuse, but Bridge cut him off. 

"You know who I am, and I know who you are, so lets cut to the chase."

Adam's face went pale and panic stricken. Bridge reached out and softly put a hand on the older man's arm before he could bolt. 

"The truth. Please." 

Adam was silent for a minute, gathering his thoughts.

"We were best friends since we were little. We did everything together. It only made sense that together we would..." He made a vague gesture at Bridge. "But being rangers changed us. We broke up. Aisha went to Africa. Then Rocky broke his back. So, not only was I alone for the first time in my life, I also had a baby to care for. It was overwhelming. I couldn't take it. So I...I..." 

"Purposely used a broken morpher, after being told it would kill you?" Bridge prompted gently.

Adam nodded. It was a moment before he was able to speak. 

"After that, the other rangers took you away from me. Put you in foster care. I wanted to look for you, but even if I did find you, I'm too broken and messed up to take care of you. As horrible as foster care may have been, it would have been worse with me." He nodded, trying to convince himself. "It was for the best."

"Do you seriously believe that?" Bridge asked incredulously. 

"I have to believe that you were better off without me. How can I live with myself otherwise?" Adam said, hands curling into fists as he blinked back tears.

"Dad." 

Adam's head instinctually snapped up at his son's plea. Bright burning eyes met his. 

"Do you want me in your life?" 

"Of course. More than anything. But we can't. History must be preserved." He dropped his head in his hands, tears streaming down his face. "I'm sorry."

"More than anything, except the timeline." Bridge sighed. "Well, I suppose that's that. I will have to live with it." Bridge stood and made his way to the door. "I am sorry for ending our conversation like this sir, but it's getting late, see you in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

After many years of being a Ranger, Adam was conditioned to jump into action whenever he heard beeping. 

Beeping was bad. Beeping meant bombs, and monster attacks, and- 

"Message recording" 

-and sometimes, normal stuff. 

He was leaning against the hallway wall, willing his heart to stop pounding when another voice started up. 

"Hey Sky, 

It's me again. I just wanted to say that I love you and miss you. 

I was able to sit down and actually have a conversation with my dad today. He reminds me of you. Hardass on the outside, soft and gooey on the inside."

Adam smirked. What a nice way to describe his mental breakdown.

"And he's an awesome fighter. They all are. The archive footage doesn't do them any justice. Being among them is extraordinary. 

It's been really fun, but they aren't you guys. For one, there hasn't been a single complaint about chipped nails." Bridge chuckled, then went silent for a minute. When he started again his tone was serious.

"Remind me to call Jack as soon as possible. We need to do a better job of keeping in touch.  
Kira mentioned Tommy's doctorate, and Adam was surprised. Like it was the first he was hearing about it. I don't want us to turn out like that. It's too sad to even think about. 

Hell, everything about him is too sad to think about." 

There was a thump. Adam knew that sound all too well from years of dealing with Rocky. The exasperated flop onto the bed and subsequent scream into the pillow. Adam smiled to himself. He's Rocky's kid alright. 

"Its frustrating. He has saved the universe how many times now? The universe owes him this small favor. I mean, the Sentinel Knight already royally screwed up the timestream. That's kind of the whole reason why I'm here in the first place, to change history.

It's all so draining. Paradoxes give me a headache. I can't wait for this to be over. I think I'm going turn in for the night. See you soon." 

Another beep. 

"Recording stopped." 

Adam took that as his cue to go to bed as well. But try as he might, words kept turning over in his head. 

The Sentinel Knight already changed the timeline.


	3. Chapter 3

"What about eggs?" 

Bridge jumped at the sudden voice behind him.

Adam helped himself to a slice of toast off of the pile and sat down. "Why are you addicted to buttery toast, but not buttery eggs?"

"Huh?" 

"Ernie would always make us breakfast before a martial arts tournament. Even if we already ate at home. He insisted that the extra butter would put some fat on our bones.We used to joke that we were addicted to his cooking. But addicted enough to pass on to our child? How crazy is that?" 

"I think the easier question would be: What about your life hasn't been crazy." Bridge said with a chuckle.

"I'll eat to that." Adam took a bite, eyes widening. "That's Ernie's formula alright. It's perfect." 

There was a stretch of companionable silence while they ate. Until a thought occurred to Bridge. 

"What are you doing up so late?" He asked. 

"I couldn't sleep. Trying to wrap my head around the fact that my son doesn't hate me for abandoning him. What about you? Why are you making toast at 4am?" 

"Same. Couldn't sleep. Trying to wrap my head around the fact that my dad didnt want to abandon me."

Adam rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Look. About that. We can't change the past. We can't risk you not becoming a ranger. But what if...I mean, it's not like the past will be changed if the past never happened..."

Bridge burst out laughing. "I guess I found out where I get the nervous rambling from." 

Adam managed a sheepish smile. "The point is, it can't hurt the past if I were to jump ahead to the future with you, right?" 

Bridge broke out in a massive grin. 

"Just one thing first. You know the future. Will I be missing out on anything?" 

"The only thing left in your file is "enjoys retirement." 

Adam made a disgusted face. "That's an oxymoron. Have you met me? 'Enjoy' and 'retirement' do not belong in the same sentence. Helping out a future team it is." 

Bridge smirked "Once?" 

"And always."


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It occurred to me that the most recent photo SPD would have of Adam would've been during Lost in Space when he was 20 years younger and had obnoxiously long hair.

When they materialised, they found themselves face to face with a laser gun. 

"Kat, run a bioscan." 

"Already on it sir. DNA reports confirm the genetic markers of Bridge Carson and-" She looked up from her data pad at Adam, and then back down. "And Adam Park, sir."

Sky was at her side in an instant, taking the data pad from her. His face contorted in confusion as he did a double take. 

Kat put a hand on the security guards shoulder and he lowered his weapon. 

She leaned over and whispered to Sky conspiratorily. "DNA doesnt lie. The archive footage is from the 90s after all." 

"Its amazing what a haircut can do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky and Adam have a chat

Adam gave an awkward salute, trying to mimic what other people were doing. "You summoned me, sir?" 

Sky walked around to the front of his desk and leaned against it in what he hoped was a casual way. 

"I just wanted to check in and make sure that you really want to be here. I know how manipulative those big brown eyes can be." Sky smirked. "It's hard to deny him anything when he turns those big puppy eyes fixed on you." 

Adam chuckled. "Dont worry. I've had plenty of practice turning down Rocky over the years. Saying no to his mini me isn't a problem." 

Sky laughed. "Glad to hear it."


End file.
